Foreign Hearts
by samy-chan
Summary: Inuyasha is a transfer student from Tokyo at Kagome's school, who ends up living right next to her. Sesshoumaru gets hit by a truck, now Kikyou is engaged to Inuyasha. And Souta is still in the hospital! Will everything work out? inuxkag
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey folks! I've made another one! I want this new story to be cool, detailed....and cool! I'm gonna really try ok? This is my first Inu-yasha fic, and I really want it to be great. I'm sorry but, it won't really run with the story line. Inu-yasha is a** human** in this one. He isn't a demon, he never was a demon, and he's never gonna be a demon! Uh, anyways tell me if ya like it! I'll go two chappy's and if some ppl like them, then I'll keep updating it. PLEASE....enjoy!! 3

Disclaimer: I do! I mean uh don't own Inu-yasha or any of the characters in it.. u.u; ::sighs in despair::

**"Exchange Student"**

Kagome crossed her eyes trying to watch and balance the pencil that sat on the tip of her nose. It was silent in the classroom. The teacher was at his desks filing out papers while the rest of the students were suppose to be studying on their own. Kagome had studied this last night when she had all that 'unusually' free time. Maybe it was because she stayed after class that day and got all her work done and some extra credit. She sighed and glanced out the window, still trying to keep a steady balance with the pencil that was tipping to one side.

"Hey Kagome" A whisper from beside Kagome said.

"Huh?" Kagome replied in a lazy tone.

_Megumi, one of Kagome's friends, was one of the worst students in their class. Not in a 'bad' student kind of way. Just for some odd reason, she always scored in the low 60s on a test. Kagome and her had been friends for years now._

"How come you're not studying?" She said.

"Cuz I already studied this yesterday" She said trying not to cause a distraction for all the other students in the class.

"Really? Can you help me then?" Kagome gave an annoyed look. Not just her friends, but all the students would always ask her for help with their studies. Just because she was one of the top students in her class.

"Megumi, all you have to do is-"

"Class may I have your attention please?" The teacher announced.

Kagome immediately turned and stopped talking to her friend and gave an innocent look, as if she wasn't doing anything but what he assigned the class to do.

"As lucky as we are, we have a new exchange student joining us for the rest of the year. He's from Tokyo and I would appreciate it if you all would try your best to help him adjust to staying here with us. Can you please come in?" The teacher said looking to the door.

Kagome didn't get it. Why would they be getting a new exchange student at this time of year? There was just something odd about it all.

"Introduce yourself, would you?"

Kagome looked up from her desk and couldn't believe her eyes. The exchange student had extremely long dark hair and black eyes. He wore a very grumpy expression. It gave Kagome shivers down her spine just looking at him. The exchange student noticed Kagome staring. She quickly turned her head and pretended to drop something on the floor next to her desk.

"My name is Inu-yasha; it's very nice to meet all of you"

It was weird. He spoke kind words but the voice speaking them, sounded no different if someone was saying they wanted to kill you.

"Ok, Inu...yasha, was it? You can take your seat right next to..." The room was completely silent as the teacher scanned his eyes everywhere, looking for an empty seat. When Kagome finally realized that there was an empty seat right besides her!

"Aah yes, right behind Kagome over there" He pointed.

Inu-yasha grunted and took a seat. When he sat down behind Kagome, she gulped. She could feel his eyes on her. For some reason, this guy just gave her the chills. There were whispers being made throughout the whole classroom and some snickering added in between. This seemed to have no affect on the new guy, or better yet, Inu-yasha.

Kagome gazed at the clock, hoping that that the bell would ring any second now. But they still had 15 minutes left until class was over. She sighed.

"Ok Class, continue studying in your text books and Kagome?"

"Yes!" She stood from her seat over excited with her addressing her. She had this small hope that he would ask her to do something to get her away from Inu-yasha. Perhaps going to the office to get the teacher some papers or something, like he usually does.

"Since you've already studied this, can you go over what we're doing with Inu-yasha, please?"

"What? But I thought you... "

"I've already showed him what pages he needs to study, but he wasn't here for the homework assignment last class. Could you maybe go over it with him?"

"Eep!" She squealed

The teacher gave her a confused look at her sudden outburst.

"I mean uh, sure! I'd love too! (Not!)" She sat back down and faced Inu-yasha.

"Ok, our homework was basically the same thing as we're studying now, only we answered some questions about the war before this one"

She kept her fragile smile and her eyes closed, hoping to avoid his cold eyes.

"I can take a hint" He said under his breath.

"Huh?" Kagome replied still with the same expression.

"You don't have to pretend to want to help me"

"No, that's not it" She said finally opening her eyes. He was staring down at his desk, not even making eye contact with her.

"I don't need your help"

"But, the teacher said to... "

"I already studied this 2 months ago. I know what I'm talking about. So just leave me alone"

Kagome felt completely shot down. As if she had summoned up her courage to ask out a guy and he told her he didn't "need" her. Kagome lightly nodded and turned back around. Feeling useless, she spent the rest of class coloring in all the lines on her sheet of paper.

"What's up with that new guy?" Megumi said taking a small bite from her pocky. Kagome looked up from the ground, getting tired of watching her feet.

"I dunno, He was so mean to me though! I was trying to help him with the assignment and he told me to leave him alone"

"Hmph! What a jerk!" She yelled scrunching up her face like an angry child.

"Hey, are you staying after tomorrow?" Kagome said, wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm, I think so!"

"Do ya wanna hang out?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do" She smiled.

"Ok, I got loads of homework tonight. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok! See ya tomorrow, Kagome" She said and crossed the street, waving to Kagome.

_I don't need your help. Just leave me alone_

"Megumi's right! That guy was a jerk! I was just trying to help him! What kinda exchange student is he anyways, talking to people like that!?"

"Who are you calling a jerk?" A familiar voice said.

Kagome felt her body stiffen, when she heard this voice. It couldn't be...

There in front of her stood the boy from class today.

"Oh uh hi there! Why are you here?" She wore the same expression as she did when she was talking to him in school today.

"Hmph" He mumbled and reached in his pocket, revealing a small silver key. He opened the door and went inside, giving the strange girl one last glance. Kagome was frozen in her tracks. He lived right next to her? This was gonna suck! She thought. But how could this be? The people that lived there before only moved out a couple of months ago. Were the gods just trying to torture Kagome this year? She sighed again and got her key from her pocket.

"This is going to be a long week... " She mumbled and stepped inside from the rain that had just started to fall.

* * *

A/N: Omigod!! I finished it! Weeee!! ::does twirly dance:: I'm so happy. Usually whenever I try to write **anything **about Inu-yasha, I get too frustrated and just give up. But, I actually finished a full chapter... wow. Uh, anyways, I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me whatcha thought and I'll be sure to update as soon as I possibly can! Samy-Chan over and out! 


	2. Rumors

A/N: Only 2 reviews......? Hell yea! Thank you guys, me much appreciate it. I hope you will keep reading and reviewing. My fic is bound to get better. (I hope....) Hmm, I really should be updating my other story, but instead I find myself constantly working on this new fic.I can't just not finish it and keep updating this new story when my last fic is updatedless. (is that a word??) Bear with me readers.....it is part of our destiny.....I will not fail you!!! ::gets hit with brick::

Disclaimer: I don't own....nurr....something that starts with an "I" and ends with an "A" You figure it out.

Claimer: I'm eating a turkey sub **right **now! ::takes big bite:: munch munch!

**"Rumors"**

Kagome had survived two full weeks with this new student, Inu-yasha... and she couldn't believe what was happening! There were already rumors flying everywhere about him. The rumor going around now was that he got kicked out his last school for killing a student or two.

"That's just stupid!" Kagome said taking her seat next to Megumi in English class.

"What is?" Megumi replied taking out her homework for the teacher to collect.

"I mean, all these stupid rumors going around about the new student. It hasn't even been a month yet and everyone hates him!"

"Well, don't you hate him too? He was a jerk to you on the first day of his transfer"

"But... this is just... stupid what everyone's saying about him and it's like he doesn't even care."

Kagome lowered her eyes to her papers sloppily laid out on her desk.

"Do you-?" Megumi asked.

"Hmm? Do I what?"

"Care... I mean. Do you care about this Inu-yasha person? Cuz, you sure are talking about him an awful lot, for someone who told you to leave them alone."

"Like hell, I care about him!" Kagome yelled realizing that she was sticking up for Inu-yasha.

"Ok, geez, calm down. I was just kiddin. Sit down already" Megumi was timid when Kagome got to her screaming point soshe quickly tried to change the subject.

"I am not in a good mood, so take your seats now and let's get started" The teacher said as she entered the classroom.

It was gym class now. They were doing the long jump. Ya know when you run really fast and jump over the large pit of sand as far as you can. Kagome hated this. Not only was she not really athletic, she wasn't very flexible either. She looked around at all the other students shivering from being outside in the cold. Fall was coming, so it was in the 60's and their gym uniforms weren't exactly as warm as a winter coat and gloves.

"Who will be the first to show us how it's done?" Mr. Tanaka, the gym teacher said.

Everyone replied in sneezes and chattering teeth. He sighed and looked down at his clip board.

"Iien...ayasha, could you please give us a demonstration on how it is done, please?" He said roughly and cleared his throat as an excuse as why he had pronounced the name so horribly.

Kagome looked around to see anyone walk from behind. He didn't mean Inu-yasha, did he? That name Mr. Tanaka stuttered doesn't even come close to the real name he was trying to say. Kagome imagined Inu-yasha walking from behind with an annoyed look on his face for the teacher's horrible pronunciation. But when Inu-yasha did come from behind the crowd he still had the same expression as when he first arrived at their school.

"Ok, let's see what you can do!" The teacher said.

Inu-yasha stepped to the starting line and continued to run at an incredibly fast pace and then he rose from the ground slowly. It almost looked as if he were flying! He went at least over 12 meters. Much farther than anyone had gone in their class before. He landed on the ground with no struggle, a perfect landing with perfect balance. All the students and Mr. Tanaka cheered loudly.

"Yes!! That was great! Really great!! I couldn't even go that far"

Kagome simply stared at the long haired student. He was so amazing. His looks,his gestures (when he did make them), his eyes... just everything about him. Just by looking at him Kagome felt this surge to just figure him out. His past, his life, now and if all these rumors were true. Everyone ignored Inu-yasha as he made his way through the crowd and walked away, without saying a word to anyone. She looked around to see if there was anyone still watching Inu-yasha. No one was, but her. In fact there were already girls making rumors out of his performance already.

"You know when that guy was jumping in the air; he had that scary look on his face? I bet that's the same terrifying look he had when he killed those people at his last school!" The girl she was talking to giggled and nodded. Kagome felt herself squeeze her fists tightly.

"Ok, who's next? Amy Takashi? You're up!" The teacher said looking down at his clip board.

"How can you say that!? You don't even know him!" Kagome shouted.

The two girls looked frightened at Kagome and backed away. Kagome lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes and then she ran off into the same direction as Inu-yasha went.

"Freak... " One of the girls mumbled.

Kagome could see Inu-yasha leaning against the back of the school by himself.

"Hey!" She called out to him.

He made no movements to show that he heard her.

"Excuse me... " She said.

He slowly looked up from the ground, making eye contact with her.

"Can I ask you something? Please? I really need to know something... "

"What?" He answered rudely.

Kagome felt pressure to ask now, but she couldn't back down, now that she had finally got him to answer her.

"Um... are all those rumors true? About you... and killing those people at your last school? There just rumors, right?" Kagome was proud of herself for being able to actually ask him one full question. There was some stuttering in between, but it was still a major victory for her.

"Hmph!" He said under his breath and turned his head.

'Oh no,' she thought. 'He looked super pissed now. She wished she had never ran back here to talk to him in the first place.'

"Why?" He finally spoke up.

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why are you asking me this question?" He turned his head back in front of hers. Kagome felt herself blush.

"I really need to know... you would never... kill anyone would you?" She asked shyly.

"Does it matter? Why do you care anyways?"

"Why don't **you**? I mean... don't you care that there are rumors always going on about you?"

"Why would I? I know none of them are true and you still haven't told me why you care either"

Kagome didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes anymore. With each question she asked him, it seemed he became more and more annoyed and impatient.

"I...um" She swallowed.

"Why do you keep on insisting on talking to me? I thought that you would have given up by the way I treated you last time we spoke. What is it exactly that you want from me, anyways?"

He stopped leaning against the wall and stood up straight. This put Kagome in a very difficult position. Not only was he now staring down at her but he was at least 4 inches taller than her. She squeezed her fists and spoke.

"I just want to know more about... you I guess... I" Kagome could hear him chuckle in the middle of her speaking.

"You want to know more about me? Give me a break. You're friends probably told you to come over here and try to get something from me. So what is it?"

Kagome's mouth was completely dry. She couldn't find any words to say to that! What could she say? I just wanted to help you? No way! She couldn't say something like that. Especially not to him. He took a few steps closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek. Kagome felt herself jump at his cold touch.

"What is it you want from me? Money? Sex? If that's what you want... I can give it to you"

"What!?" Kagome said, still trying to get used to talking, and having his hand on her face at the same time.

"If sex is what you want, I'll do whatever. You actually don't have too bad of a shape. My father would have loved to have a woman like you" He used his left hand and laid it on her thigh and closed his face to hers. There was only an inch distance.

"Is this what you want? I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want. Anything that'll make you leave me alone"

"N... no. I don't want this...I just wanted to... " Kagome said in a childish tone.

He removed both his hands from her body gave her a scary look.

"Then leave me the hell alone" He said and walked away.

Kagome put her hand on her cheek where his cold hand was before. She felt a need to call back out to him. But... she just couldn't... There was something about him that she just couldn't rest until she figured him out.

Kagome could hear thunder strike and small rain drops fall from the sky on her forehead. She watched Inu-yasha as he faded into the fog.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How'd ya like them apples? Ha! Chapter 2 is now officially....over!!! Lol. I'm gonna go make some sushi now. See you all next chap! Please review!! 


	3. Bonding Time

A/N: Omigod, you guys are so right! I never imagined Inu-yasha so mean! I mean, he was mean in the anime to Kagome when they first met, but not** that **mean! After I wrote it, I was like 0.0; Whoa, I can't believe he said that! I can't believe I made him so mean like that. But, if you guys like it, I'll work with ya! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha

**"Bonding Time"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome opened the door to her room and collapsed weakly on her soft cushion bed. School today was so tiring. She had three tests, and loads of homework to do. She sighed; Good thing that it was Friday. Two full days to relax and do whatever she wanted. Maybe she would go to the movies with Megumi or something. She turned over so that she was lying on her stomach.

"Kagome, I'm baking some cookies, do you want to help me?" Her mother called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She called back down

Kagome sat up and stretched out her arms.

"Mhmm, cookies. I hope their chocolate chip" She closed her eyes imagining the taste of her mom's sweet cookies in her mouth.

While she was walking towards her door to go downstairs, she noticed something at the corner of her eye and stopped.

"Inu-yasha...?"

Across from her bedroom window was the boy from today. She blushed as he took his shirt from above his head and tossed it aside. His nice smooth skin and six pack... Kagome didn't want to stop watching. He began to undo his zipper, but then noticed that he was being watched from the house next to his. Kagome quickly ran out the room and shut the light off as she passed through the door; trying to hide all the evidence of her watching him from her room.

"Phew! That was a close one" She said walking down the stairs.

"Kagome, could you please get this before I... " Her mother was holding five large pots and one small dish at the top of the masterpiece was about to tip and fall.

"Oh mom!" Kagome ran and caught the bowl right before it smashed into the ground.

Her mom set the rest of the pots and pans down at a nearby counter.

"Thank you Kagome. I really thought that I was about to break something that time"

"What exactly were you trying to do with all those pots?"

"I was taking them all out so that I can heat the oven up"

"Mom, how many times have I told you about that?"

Her mother giggled and open the fridge.

"Enough times..." She said and handed Kagome a carton of eggs.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome closed her eyes and sniffed the delicious scent that filled the air. A fresh batch of homemade cookies. Her mom always baked he best cookies in the neighborhood. People would sometimes even come over just to pay for one.

"Kagome stop!" Her mother yelled grabbing her wrist, before she touched one of the cookies.

"Ow mom, what was that for? I was just about to eat one of the cookies. They've already cooled down enough" She kissed her wrist where her mom grabbed.

"Sorry honey, but I baked these for the new neighbors that moved next store. I've been meaning to back something for them, but I've been too busy and didn't get a chance to give it to them before. Would you mind taking these over to them?" Her mom said putting foil over the plate of cookies.

"B-But why me?" Kagome stuttered.

"Well, I thought it would make more sense if you did it, since you go to school with the boy that lives there. You guys could talk about your homework together!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I'm doing this... " Kagome said holding the cookies to her chest. Inu-yasha hated her for just looking at him. How would he react if she made a home visit to him? And plus, she thinks that he saw her when she was looking at him through his window.

She raised her finger and hesitated to push the bright door bell.

"Should I...? I could just turn around right now. I mean, what if **he** answers? He might do something mean and flip the cookies over, so that they all fall on the ground. Kagome wouldn't be surprised if he did. She swallowed and lightly laid her finger on the glowing doorbell and gently pushed it. It was a very loud doorbell. You could probably hear it all the way from Kagome's house.

She waited and waited, but there was no reply. She suddenly felt like she shouldn't have come here at all. She sighed and turned around, but a voice stopped her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome turned around and saw a tall man staring down at her. It looked like Inu-yasha, but... there was something different about him. His eyes seemed much meaner, his hair was longer and his face was thinner than Inu-yasha's. This couldn't be the boy from school.

"Um... I'm here for Inu-yasha... " She stuttered shyly.

Wait, Inu-yasha? What the hell did she just say!? Why did she say she was here for Inu-yasha? She wasn't here for him! She just wanted to deliver the cookies and go home. She lowered her eyes toward the ground while mentally kicking herself in the head, for her stupidity.

"I see, come in" He said kindly and welcomed her in. Kagome gave a little bow, and walked in. It was so warm in this house, she thought. There were fancy carpets and well cleaned furniture. She had no idea Inu-yasha was rich.

"You wait here and I'll go get my brother" He said and went upstairs.

'His brother!? That guy was his brother? Well duh,' she thought. They do look exactly alike. But she was kind of thinking that that was his father or something. Kagome set the plate of cookies in a glass table and looked around. There was a picture next to the couch, of a small boy wearing a costume, with long white hair and bright yellow eyes and a taller person leaning on his head, also with long white hair and yellow eyes. Only he had red lines across his cheeks.

"Why are you here?" A voice from the stair way said.

Kagome turned around to find Inu-yasha staring grumpily at her. His hair was much longer than before and his face was damp. So that's what he was doing when she saw him in the room. He was getting ready to take a shower. She must have interrupted him.

"My mom, baked these cookies for you and your family as...ya know, a way of welcoming new people into the neighborhood" She smiled and picked back up the cookies to show him.

"That's stupid" He mumbled looking down at the cookies.

"Huh?" She spoke out. She suddenly felt like she really shouldn't have bothered coming here at all. She knew this was a stupid idea, in the first place. She frowned and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said.

Kagome just wanted to get out of there. He had already told her that this whole thing was stupid, why wouldn't he just let her leave now?

"I'm going home of course"

"Come here" He said in a gentle tone.

'Aww man, hasn't he degraded me enough? Why can't I just leave?'

"Sit down, I want to try one"

"You... do?" Kagome was confused. The evil foreign exchange student, actually liked cookies? Sweet cookies? Now that was weird. He probably was going to take a bite and spit it all over the floor on purpose.

"Sit down" He repeated again in a rather annoyed tone. Kagome did so and set the plate on her lap. He sat next to her and unwrapped them. Kagome felt weird being so close to him like this. He smelled... so nice. She wondered what kind of soap he used. Maybe some fancy kind of body wash, that Kagome wouldn't even come close to using, because of how expensive it would be.

He continued to unwrap the plastic covering of the cookies and tossed it onto the table. He grabbed a cookie and took and small bite out of it. Kagome could hear his light munching and a bunch of tiny cookie crumbs falling from his mouth.

"Mhmm" He mumbled with his mouth full.

Kagome didn't know what to do now? Should she ask him how they taste? Should she get up and leave? No, that would probably piss him off.

"I like them, did you make these?" He said wiping the crumb in between his lips.

"No, my mother made them"

"Do you know how to bake?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of. I know how to make cakes really good" She laughed at her bragging.

Wait, was that just an actual 'conversation' that just happened? Not a long one, but... it was more than just a word at least. Kagome blushed as she stared back down at the cookies.

"I still don't see why you did this though"

"Did what?"

"Come over here to bring these. I can see, if your mom forced you to bring the cookies over but, why did you ask for me? You should have just given the cookies to my brother and left. You wouldn't have had to see me at all"

Kagome was so red right now. She didn't know why. How could such a jerk make her blush like this? She hated him...Right?

"Why are you blushing?" He said closing his face towards Kagome's, to get a better look at her red face.

Kagome quickly backed away and hid her face into her arms. He was staring down, right at her. And he smelled so good. She could feel his hair touching her neck, from him leaning over her.

"I um, have to go" She said, thinking of the best excuse in the world.

"Why?" He said and backed away, to where he was sitting before.

"Homework... and tests...I have to study for my test tomorrow!" She stood and walked fast towards the door. But, before she walked through the door, she turned around.

"I'm glad you liked the cookies" And she closed the door behind her.

"Ok, that was weird, he was almost... nice in a way" With her thoughts filled with Inu-yasha, she walked back towards her house and began to open the door.

"Ka... gome... " A weak voice said.

That sounded like Sota's voice.

"Hey twerp, ya back from school already?"

"Ka...go... " He took one last breath and fainted onto the ground.

Kagome stared, with almost tears in her eyes as she watched her younger brother struggling on the cold hard ground.She quickly rushed to his body to see if he was ok.

"Sota? Sota!? What's wrong!? Are you ok!? Please say something Sota!!"

* * *

A/N: Yipeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got 6 reviews. I thought it would at least be 7 chapters, until that. I love you all so much, thank you for the reviews! ::bows:: Oh, there was a question in my reviews! Hmm, I'm not really sure if Sango, Miroku, and the others will be in this story. I'm not saying no or yes, but I'll know when I get more into this story and write more chapters. To be honest, I don't even know what's gonna happen next chapter. I'm just as curious as you guys. When I write my chapters, random things just pop up and I'm like, oh I should put that in this chapter! But, most likely More Inu-yasha characters will be in this. I know that Kikyo (nurr, I hate her) will be in my story. But, not anytime soon I don't think... Anyways, I'll see you all next chapter and thanks again for the really great reviews! Arigato!! 


	4. Souta's Injury and Inuyasha's Kiss

A/N: Domo arigato everyone! I have 9 reviews.....gyah, this is so freakin' cool in so many ways. Oh um, my latest review reminded me that I spelled Souta's name wrong!! I felt so embarrassed!! I'm sorry, for my spelling errors. I guess those two reviews were just hints reminding me of my mistakes, instead of flaming me! Which, I thank you for. Okies, on with my story!

Disclaimer: I......nurrr don't own In.....inches!!

**"Souta's Injury and Inu-yasha's Kiss"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome held her little brother's fragile hand and as she stared down at him, even though he was still unconscious, he still looked so peaceful; as if he had felt no pain at all.

"Doctor, will he be ok!?" Their mother said weeping over Souta's face.

"His whole body was hit against a car pretty badly...he lost a whole deal of blood" The doctor glanced down at Souta's body and wrote down something's on his notepad.

Kagome looked to her mother who was holding her hand next to her heart, with a blank expression on her face. Kagome wished she could tell what she was thinking.

"So, tell me again what happened?" The doctor fixed his glasses.

The two adults both looked over to Kagome curiously.

"I was just on my way back home and then that's when I saw Souta... he... " Kagome didn't want to put that image in her head again. Seeing her little brother reaching out to her with the last of his strength... it was just too much for her to bear!

The room was silent for a minute, until the doctor broke the silence.

"And that's when you realized that he was injured?"

"Yes... " Kagome mumbled, not wanting to admit it, sending that horrible image through her head once again.

"Ok, I am going to give him some medicine and then we'll get both his legs all fixed up. You can drop by tomorrow morning to check on him."

Kagome stole a glance at her mother. She looked disappointed to hear this. But, why wouldn't she? Kagome wanted nothing more then to stay and be by her brother's side until he was back to normal again.

"Mom...?" Her mother looked up from the ground and a fragile smile spread across her face, as a warm tear rolled down her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Souta's in the hospital right now. He was hit by a speeding car on his way from school. I wasn't there when it happened... I was over at Inu-yasha's. Remember? I've told you about him twice before...I hate him. He's mean, selfish and ...oh I'm just getting angry at him for no reason. Souta's hurt, hurt really badly and I..._

A tear rolled off Kagome's face and onto her open journal. She watched as the tear smudged her ink on her page and then just burst into tears and rested her head in her arms.

"Souta, I'm so sorry...I should've been there" Shortly after, she fell asleep on top of her desk.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee--_

Kagome collapsed her hand on top of her alarm. It was 6:30, she had slept all night?

Kagome stretched out her arms and walked towards the door, slowly turning the knob. She turned her head towards the window where she had saw Inu-yasha once. There was no one there...not that she was expecting anyone to be there. I mean, they just **lived **there. Why would he be in his room, in his house? She suddenly shook her head, trying to get rid of another image in her head. Only this time, it was Inu-yasha taking off his shirt, the same way he was when she saw him yesterday. Wait, why was she waiting there for him to come near the window anyways?

"Hmph!" She mumbled and slammed the door behind her. The Downstairs of her house was cleaned and smelled good. Mom must have been cleaning all morning, because Souta wrecked the place looking for Buyo again. How many times had that fat cat run away? She chuckled to herself and went in the kitchen to get some food.

" Man, I had a really bad dream last night," She opened the fridge. "Mom? Whatcha make for breakfast?"

There was no reply. She glanced over her shoulder to see if anyone was coming.

"Souta?" She called out again. There still wasn't a reply from anyone, only a purr from Buyo strolling into the kitchen with her. She leaned down and pet the fat cat on the head. Buyo thanked her with a louder purr.

"Buyo, you know where mom and Souta are?"

"Meow!" The cat replied as an answer, Kagome assumed.

She got up and noticed a ripped note on the fridge.

_Kagome, I went to see Souta. I'll be back in a few hours. There's pancakes in the oven, be sure to clean your dishes when you're through! _

_Mom_

Oh yeah, how could she be so dim-witted? She forgot all about Souta in the hospital. She gave herself a light bump in the head.

"I was convinced that that was just a horrible nightmare. Souta really is..."

She glanced down at Buyo who was ramming its head into her ankle purring loudly. She glanced down at the fur ball and smiled.

"I know!" She burst out in joy. The cat looked up and meowed again. Kagome grabbed an apple from the table and ran outside, making sure that the front door was locked behind her.

She paced around the corner while trying to manage to get a small bite from her apple in her hand. It was kind of cold out, considering she was wearing a short pink skirt and a light sweater.

"Oh Souta, I hope you're ok..." she began to turn the last corner to get to the hospital but ran into something... something...

Kagome's lips roughly crashed into whoever she ran into and her half bitten apple flew into the street and was run over by a car. Such warmth... her first kiss! She thought and pulled away.

"What the hell were you thinking turning the corner like that?!"

It was Inu-yasha. Running so fast, caused her to smash into him; not only their bodies.

"Watch where you're going, you fuckin' clutz!" He seemed really furious.

"Y-Yes, I'm sorry" She replied shyly and stole a glance at him. He was wearing lose jeans and a black t-shirt. Kagome had never seen him in regular clothes before.

Kagome knew that she was bright red and she wanted to get away so badly right now. She had just kissed Inu-yasha... Inu-yasha!

"I... um have to go" She mumbled and ran past to him, avoiding eye contact. She could still feel Inu-yasha's eyes on her. The thought of Inu-yasha always gave her shivers down her spine.

She stopped looking at the ground considering whenever she was in deep thought, she had a habit of tripping over her feet. She looked up. The hospital was right there now, she tried to speed up as fast as she could.

When she ran in the front door, it was very quiet and there weren't a lot of people there but the people who were there were staring at Kagome like she was some kind of freak. Maybe it was her breathing that made them all stare like that. She did just run all the way from her house to get here. Which was almost a mile in a half. After she caught most of her breath, she walked to the elevator and went on the second floor where Souta was staying.

When she arrived, she could see her mother bent over the bed looking down at Souta, playing with his bangs. Souta was still sleeping... she hoped he was.

"Kagome, are you alright? You look horrible" Her mother took one last glance at Souta and came towards her.

"Kagome...?"

"Mom," She said "I want to give a blood transfer to Souta... "

Her mother suddenly stopped stroking Kagome's hair and stared wide eyed at her. Kagome was expecting this look. She turned away so she could escape her mother's stare.

"Kagome... are you sure? You don't have-"

"But mom, they said he lost a lot of blood and I don't wanna lose him. Please let me do this. It's not like it'll kill me or anything. This is all for Souta, remember? Not me"

"But Kagome! It's true that he has lost blood, but far more than what you could replace without feeling as weak too!" Her mother was nearly screaming at her. She would've screamed louder, but she didn't want to disturb Souta. She was yelling in the loudest whisper.

"Mom..." Kagome's mind drifted back to Inu-yasha and how only moments ago their lips met for the first time. Oh, how she wanted to feel those lips again. She wondered if he hated her even more for running into him like that. She certainly was mad that her apple flew in the street and got flattened by a big truck.

"Kagome!" Her mother continued shaking her shoulders.

"Huh, yes?"

"Are you really serious about giving up your blood to Souta?" Her grip on her shoulders began to almost hurt now.

"Yes mom, I'm totally serious... please let me"

Her mother stared back at Souta who was sleeping soundly. Would he really live? Kagome thought. She had to do this; she knew she had to,

She took hold of her mothers hands still on her shoulders and looked into her eyes which were about to well up any second.

"Mom, do it for Souta... I'll be fine, I promise" She smiled warmly. Her mother wanted to smile back at her, but it was just really hard. Seeing both her children suffer like this? It was just too much for her.

"Are you sure...? Kagome?" She squeezed Kagome's hands.

"Yeah, I'm positive!" She smiled to try to make her mother feel better. It worked. She kissed Kagome's forehead and smiled.

"Ok... "

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've filled out all the forms and everything?" The doctor said crossing his legs, while he sat in his large wooden chair.

Kagome's mind kept drifting off to Inu-yasha. She wanted to see him. She would definitely go see him when this whole thing was over with. She wouldn't be** that** weak from this blood transfer thing.

"Uh yes, there in this folder here... " She handed him the thick folder with all the papers in it. He opened it and scanned through all the forms. Kagome didn't like this silence so she pretended to sneeze and he said bless you.

"Ok, we're all set!" He uncrossed his legs and stood. Kagome didn't know if she should stand too, but she did anyway.

"Follow me" He said going into the next room. Kagome followed him quietly like a starving dog following some random person on the street.

When Kagome entered the room, she saw the doctor opening a draw full of tools. Doctor tool of course. Kagome wondered how much blood would be drained. Well, they couldn't drain a lot, she knew that. But, the little blood they took from her wouldn't be enough to help Souta and there was no time for charity or anything like that.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He said putting on some rubber gloves.

"Is it ok, if I come back and get more blood drained?"

He gave her a puzzled look and opened the drawer next to the one he got his gloves out of.

"It would have to be every 7 to 6 weeks. Your body would need some time to regenerate the blood that was taken"

Kagome's mind was set. She wanted more than anything to help her brother and if it meant giving up some of her blood here and there, then she would most definitely do it with no regrets. The doctor told her to sit in a chair and he approached her with a needle.

Kagome wasn't squeamish; needles just weren't a "best friend" to her; that's all.

"Can you lift up this sleeve?" He asked getting making sure the needle was ready.

"Oh yeah" She rolled up her right sleeve as far back as it could go and revealed her bare skin. The doctor took hold of her arm and squeezed it in a certain spot that really hurt for the time being. Kagome stared at the ground on the other side of the room. Not that she was scared or anything. She studied the ground and how clean it was. It was very smooth and shiny, but there was a piece of fuzz floating above it. Kagome wondered how the fuzz got there. Maybe the dust bunnies from a patient's bed crawled out here and tried to reach the window to escape, but only made it-

"Ow!" Kagome shouted realizing that the needle had just been out in her arm.

The doctor ignored her whimpers and continued draining the small amount of blood from her vain. It was only a couple of seconds after that, and it was all done. He opened another drawer and got a small band aid with pictures of kitties with overgrown heads on it, and placed it roughly over the small dot of blood pooling from her arm still.

"Ok, we're done here. You can leave now" He took off his rubber gloves and tossed them into a nearby trashcan. Kagome glanced down at her arm that for some reason, felt really warm. She admired her new band aid.

"Ok, thank you!" She pulled back down her loose sleeve and stood. She began making her way to the exit.

"So you're coming in 8 weeks from now, to give another blood transfer to the young boy?" He said "another" as if it were his first time pronouncing the word.

"Yes, I would like to give as much blood as I can to help him recover" She scratched at her band aid when the doctor looked down at his clip board and wrote down some things.

"Ok then. Get a lot of rest and make sure you eat a lot"

"Sure" She said and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome eventually fell asleep for a couple of hour's right when she went up to her room, but then woke up in the middle of the night around 11:30. Her mother was sleeping and grandpa had been visiting his other grandson on the other side of town. He had been gone for a couple of days now, the house was actually very quiet and peaceful without him being around. Kagome made a sandwich and sat on the porch outside.

She took a bite and gazed up at the stars shining down. There weren't a lot out tonight, just a few. It was still pretty chilly out; she should've brought a sweater or so she thought.

"I wonder if Souta's gonna be ok" She took another bite from her sandwich. She began making circles with her index finger on the steps, while scratching at her arm again. It was annoying her. Why did it itch so much? Usually when she got a shot or whatever, it would never itch this much.

She stopped making circles when she heard the sound of a door opening. From Inu-yasha's house. She wondered if it was him or his brother. She poked her head from the side to see if either one of them was coming, but she saw nothing.

"Hmm" She said swallowing the rest of her sandwich. She was really bored, but she still couldn't stop thinking about Inu-yasha and what happened today on her way to see Souta. She began to hear more sounds from the side of the house. Like someone was messing with the door. She peaked again and saw something this time. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but she was sure it was a person. The person seem to blend in with the night so well, she could barely see them. She walked over to the side of the house and reached her hand out to see if it was someone here. Something grabbed her wrist very tightly; she tried to jerk it away, but the hand grabbing it just pulled back harder. She began to panic. What if she had just stumbled onto a rapist!?

"What the hell are you doing over here, you stupid girl?"

* * *

A/N: Well, that was a pretty long chapter, huh? I hope you guys liked! I write to please. Bet you guys can't guess who Kagome happened to run into...again! ::giggles like nerd:: 

Didn't I make Kagome's mom, seem melodramatic over her giving a blood transfer? XD lol. I thought that was funny. I've gots lots of homework to do now, you guys take care! I'm gonna make some sushi too! :0 lol that's a funny face....


	5. Discovered Feelings

A/N: Woooooohhhh!!! ::stretches out arms:: FINALLY an update from your hyper little samy! ::grin:: Ok, I don't even know where to start at when the last time I updated this. u.u;; So, I'm just not gonna say anything, and start the damn thing.....

Disclaimer: C'mon, do you really think that **I **can own something like Inu-yasha?

**"Discovered Feelings"**

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here, you stupid girl?"

Kagome turned her head to where the direction of the voice came from, as the darkness of the night revealed Inu-yasha's cold face. She took a step, but was forcefully pulled back with Inu-yasha's **still **unbreakable grip on her wrist.

"So it was, rapist..."She mumbled extremely low under her breath. Inu-yasha probably didn't even hear it.

"Tell me why you're over here. Got more cookies for me?" He smirked.

"N...no, I just...um, heard some weird sounds from over here and thought it might be a dog or something" She said timidly and took a deep breath. She felt weak, and could barely stand. Was it side effects from the blood transfer? Did she really give that much blood?

"Oh really?" He said loosening his grip on her hand and inching himself closer.

"Hey...Inu-yasha...?"

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrows. He seemed kind of shocked that she would ask a question at a time like this. Usually she would just blush and would be too scared to even mumble a whole sentence.

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"Every time we're around each other you always seem to..." She looked down in thought.

"Seem to what?" He leaned closer.

"Be...all over me like this" She shrugged.

Kagome wanted to continue but noticed immediately that Inu-yasha was... blushing!

_'No way_,' she thought. Inu-yasha blushing...? Don't tell me that the cold heartless exchange student actually **has** a heart. She began to feel like she had said something wrong, because he began to move away from her. And for once...she didn't want him to move away. She wanted him closer. He was extremely warm; maybe that was why. Or maybe it was something else. But, for once, she felt like she had out smarted him in his own game.

_Wait, game_? She thought. It wasn't a game. Maybe for him it was. It always felt like he enjoyed tormenting her like this for his own pleasure. He had finally let go of her hand while he began to turn his back to her.

"Wait!" She yelled out to him.

He turned around, still with a shade of red over his cheeks.

"Where...are you...?" Kagome didn't know what happened, but the next thing she knew, she was on the ground and her eyelids were giving up on her. She felt so weak. She saw a faded silhouette of Inu-yasha coming closer towards her and then everything went dark and she fell asleep...

(A/N: Just wanted to say hi. ::waves::)

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, first you snoop around my house and then you fall flat asleep right outside on the ground expecting me to take care of you. You really are a stupid girl"

Kagome couldn't hear or see anything. Maybe she was still sleeping, but she could still feel Inu-yasha's presence surrounding her. He was very warm and felt so...nice.

"Why is she smiling?" Inuyasha gazed down at her, confused. He repeatedly started poking her face, hoping it would make her stop smiling.

Kagome's eye began to twitch and she popped up from her sleep and used her fist to send Inu-yasha flying across the room. She blinked until her vision came clear again. When she saw Inu-yasha's two legs sticking up in the air, she immediately knew that she had done something wrong. She threw the blanket off her and rushed over to him.

"Inu-yasha! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

She shook his body over and over but there was no response. Well, except for his moans of pain. He rolled over with two swirling dizzy eyes and a red mark on his forehead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome squeezed all the water of the wash cloth over the sink and went back into the living room, where Inu-yasha still was. When she took a seat on the couch, she handed Inu-yasha the cloth.

He grumpily snatched it from her and slapped it on his forehead.

"Sorry again, for punching you," she said shyly. "Does it still hurt?"

"Humph. No, like a girl could hurt me. I'm just trying to get rid of this freakin' mark you stamped on my head.

"Heh, yeah. I did hit you pretty hard"

"Not really..." He mumbled.

Kagome nodded. Even though there really was no need to agree. She just wanted to keep the conversation going. Long silences between Inu-yasha and her freaked her out. She didn't know why. Maybe because, it gave him more time to think about how much he hated her.

"Inu-yasha" A deep voice called out. Inu-yasha's older brother appeared in the kitchen door way. He was wearing a black suit, with a lovely red rose, shiny polished shoes, and wore this cologne that would take any girls breath away.

"Where's my watch? I left it on the table"

Inu-yasha threw the cloth on the table and wiped his damp forehead.

"How the hell should I know where **your **stuff is? I never use it"

"No, but you move it sometimes and forget" His eyes were completely focused on Kagome. She felt herself blush.

"Oh, it's by the door. You took it off yesterday and put it there" It seemed like Inu-yasha noticed his brother staring at Kagome, because he spoke quickly while saying this. Whenever Kagome was around, and his brother asked him where something was, Inu-yasha would like toying with him like: "Oh what did it look like again? Can you describe it?" But, this time he just got straight to the point. He probably knew that the watch was by the door the whole time.

"Humph" He said. He put on his coat and took the watch by the door and left. But before he went out the door, he stole one last glance at Kagome and smirked. This gave Kagome the **longest** shiver down her back. Kind of how she felt when she first met Inu-yasha.

The last sound that had been made was Sesshoumaru slamming the door, and that was about 10 minutes ago.

"So why are you still here?" Inu-yasha said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah! Why am I still...? cuz you brought me here!" She pointed her finger at him.

"Well, you're the one who suddenly threw herself on the ground! What was I suppose to do, just leave you there?"

"I did not 'throw' myself on the ground, I fainted and I'd think that you **would** just leave me there!"

"Ya know, If you never came snooping around my house in the first place!"

"I wasn't snooping you idiot! I already told you that!"

"Oh sure, like when you were watching me through my window, while I was changing?"

Kagome's face lit up and she turned tomato juice red. She stood up from her seat and made her way towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Humph, where do you think?" She said and slammed the door behind her.

"That jerk! How dare he talk to me like that?!" She stomped home and went upstairs back to bed. Although she was mad at Inu-yasha, she couldn't stop thinking about him... and especially his older brother. She wondered where he was going all dressed up like that. Most likely on a date, _with a face and body like that, of course he would_, she thought.

She pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and yawned.

"Ok, sleepy time. I don't want to randomly faint in school tomorrow like I did earlier in front of Inu-yasha" And she shut her heavy eyelids, immediately falling asleep.

"Kagome..." Inu-yasha mumbled staring at her through her window as she slept and then went back home.

* * *

A/N: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality? Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see...I'm just a poor boy!!! I need no sympathy!!

Lol, okies, how'd you guys like the chapter? It seems that Inu-yasha and Kagome are acting like their normal selves. I didn't really like making Inu-yasha all evil and mean the way he was before. I'm glad that he's being his usual obnoxious self. Anyways, I wanna let you guys know, that I'm gonna be updating now! A lot of crazy stuff is coming up. The next chapter... it's gonna be great. You won't believe what's gonna happen. So please stay tuned and oh yeah review!! Thankies, take care!


	6. Little Harmless Love

A/N: I'm glad that you guys are all here! There is....something extremely important that I want to tell you....::fiddles with fingers:: Well, what I say is....FRIED CHICKEN!! XD hahahahahahaha. Ok, it's great to see you guys again. This chapter is going to be total coolness! (One of my words) Tell me whatcha ya think about it!

Discalimer: Refer to my last chapters!! I can't take having to say that again...

**Attention ALL Sesshoumaru fans!!::** If you are a fan of our cuddly cute Sesshoumaru, then.... ::gulps:: you're probably not going to wanna read this. Unless, you hate the idea of Kagome and him together, or you just really love an evil Sesshoumaru regardless of what he does. But, I hope you won't flame me for making Sesshoumaru so evil in this chappy. Even though you guys don't know what's gonna happen yet, but then again...maybe it's better this way, right...?

**"Little Harmless Love..."**

**----------------------------------------------------**

_Why was everything so different now?_ Kagome thought. It's like he actually _liked_ her now. Whenever she smiled at him when they would pass in the hallway, he would blush and look away. This was completely different than how he was acting when they first met. He used to just growl at her without a single hint of blushing. Unless, his face was red because he was angry or something. How is it possible for someone so mean, to change...so much...? Kagome rushed to the class room door and opened it.

"Good morning!" she shouted and went over to her seat.

When she sat down, all she could hear was mumbling throughout the classroom. This wasn't normal either. Usually the whole class room would reply and say good morning to her back. But, this time it was only the teacher who replied. Not even Megumi replied to...wait she wasn't here yet, she thought. She sighed. When Megumi came, everything would be back to normal.

"Sorry I'm late!" Megumi said bowing after she opened the door.

Kagome smiled at her as she took her seat behind her. Her hair was messy and she still has some bread crumbs along her bottom lip. Kagome turned around to talk to her.

"Psst! Megumi everyone here is acting totally weird today!"

Megumi simply turned her head and didn't say anything to her.

Kagome raised her eyebrows in shock at her friend's response to her question. Well, not really a response, just some kinda face reply.

"Hey Megumi, Are you ok?"

She still didn't reply, no matter how long Kagome tried calling out to her, without distract the whole class.

She sighed and turned back around in her seat and didn't say anything the rest of the class.

--------------------------------

On her way home, Kagome thought the sky was falling, or maybe that's just how she felt inside, she felt as gloomy as ever. Especially after what had happened in class today. An image of Megumi turning her head and ignoring her the way she did in class flashed through her head again. She squeezed her fists.

"What the heck was that all about Megumi!? I know you heard me! And not only heard me, **saw **me too! I mean, I was talking directly to your face! How could you just ignore me like that? I'm supposed to be your best friend, for goodness sake!"

When Kagome turned the corner, Kagome saw some girls from school talking in an alley. She tip toed to the side before any of them caught a glimpse of her.

"Yeah, like I heard she spent the night over at that new guy's house! I mean and they live right next to each other, I guess she's so desperate that she has to go over and see him every night!"

The girl speaking this time was the same one who had started the rumors in the first place. Well, she was rumored to start the rumors.

"I knew that she liked him, since the first day of school she was all over him. Like, remember in gym class when she ran after him when he left" One of the shorter girls said extremely fast. Kagome was surprised that the other girls could even understand her.

The other girls all laughed at this and agreed. Kagome suddenly couldn't feel her legs anymore, they were really numb and her hands were really cold, freezing cold. She looked up to the sky and realized white snow flakes silently falling from above. Her legs were red and cold, with frost bite. But, she didn't care. She couldn't believe what was happening.

The girls looked up and saw that it was snowing too and they quickly split, putting their bags over their heads as they ran away. Kagome stepped from behind the brick wall and collapsed on her knees, on the cold ground. She stared at the ground, not blinking or moving.

"So is that why Megumi? Because you think I'm seeing Inu-yasha...?"

She growled in a very funny way; the kind of way you would growl if you were trying to talk to a lion. She punched the ground with her knuckles feeling like they were about to crack...

Tears began to fill up in her eyes and all she could see in her blurry sight were more snow flakes falling down from the sky.

"Aren't you the woman that is with my brother?"

Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around. There standing in front of her was Inu-yasha's brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared up at him, still on her bare knees and tears still beading at the bottom of her eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, shivering.

He ran his eyes over her entire body with a smirk on his face, and then he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Humph" He mumbled and approached her still sitting on the ground.

All Kagome could do was watch him, being too frightened to do anything as he shoved her against the wall.

_What's happening?_ She thought. Kagome felt him stick his long slimy tongue into her mouth. She squeezed his sides, she wanted to bite his tongue off right there. While he kissed her, his hand found his way under her bra in a matter of seconds. She could hear him laughing softly under his breath. Her small screams were covered with his hand wrapped around her mouth. The hard cold wall pushing up against her back, something hard was trying to get under her skirt.

"Mmmmm!!!" She screamed. But there was no one to hear her muffled screams. His eyes were focused on hers the whole time. Just the same way he was staring at her, the last time she saw him at their house the other night.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tight just hoping to wake up from this nightmare. This...nightmare that was happening, just when things were already that way. It became silent and she didn't hear his heavy breathing anymore, all she felt was pain, then a fist came from the side and jammed him in the face. He stopped and broke his grip on her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Sesshoumaru!?" Inu-yasha screamed, staring at his older brother.

Kagome was on the ground, her shirt half torn hanging from her shoulder, her skirt almost ripped off completely. She had no idea what was happening. Warm tears flowing from her eyes and her whole body aching all over. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could hear Inu-yasha's voice. He was... screaming at...someone. She lifted her arm from the ground and called out...

"Inu...yash...Inu...yasha..." She could barley talk anymore. Her voice wouldn't come out anymore and all she could feel was pain.

"I told you not to lay a hand on her...but you..." Inu-yasha squeezed his fists making a waterfall of blood flow from his palms.

"Well, what are you going to do about it, little brother?" He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair once more. He took his hand from his pocket and pointed it at Inu-yasha.

"You don't have what it takes to fight me. Do you want it to end like the last time we fought?"

Inu-yasha's bangs covered his eyes ... he was silent.

"You bitch... " He mumbled under his breath.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kagome... "

Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"You won't leave this place alive today... "

* * *

A/N: Wow.....::takes handful of popcorn from bowl and shoves it into mouth:: Pretty exciting, eh? See, I told you, you guys would like it! Hopefully no ones too upset with me, for what I made Sesshoumaru do to our poor Kagome. Sorry 'bout that!

Okies, the next chappy is going to be a showdown of.....Inu-yasha vs. his older brother Sesshoumaru!! As they battle it all out, and Inu-yasha fights for his lover Kagome! Oh, so romantic!! ::drools:: Hehe, anyways, I hope you folks liked it, and I can't wait to see you all next chappy!! Hope you all had a nice Christmas. Tooodooloo! :)


	7. Duel To The Death

A/N: ::Fiddles with fingers nervously:: Um hiya! I know you guys have been waiting for this new chapter and I have too actually! But um...well....I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes! And I'm not just saying that to make me seem like a better writer or something, I'm actually serious. **VERY VERY** serious. I can't write a fighting scene to save my life. I mean, I'm already struggling to write regular scenes like I am now. And it's gonna be especially hard to write a fighting scene, because Inuyasha and fluffy are both HUMANS. And so, I have to make this an old fashion fist fight. (Or something along those lines) but, I have to spice it up a little. This isn't going to be an average fist fight. It's a regular human fight between the two great, mighty ones. So who do you guys want to win? I'm kinda rooting for Sesshoumaru or fluffy. Just a warning though, it's gonna be kinda, **really** short. Hehe, hope ya don't mind

**Don't ask...:**I'm really bored right now.... My hair looks like crap, I haven't eaten anything, I've been reading comics all day, and I need to do my math homework....hmm what to do, what to do...? I guess I'm just updating because I was looking through all the other Inuyasha fics and I felt the need to write mine. And I thought, hey I could make my story rock like that! So, here I am.....updating...once again....don't ask...sorry for bringing up something so pointless. I seriously need to get a life, lemme know if any of you guys know where I can get one. It's definitely something on my To Do List.

**"Duel To the Death"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You won't leave this place alive today... "

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru said confidently.

Inuyasha felt his legs begin to move towards his older brother, but then he stopped to steal a glance at Kagome. Her eyes filled with tears...he had never seen someone so sad. He took that image of her and would keep it in his mind the whole time; using this as a strength to hold onto.

"Well...?" Sesshoumaru said taking his coat off. "Weren't you going to attack me just now?"

Inuyasha growled in response. Just hearing his brothers' voice was making him even angrier than he had ever felt before. He had always hated his older brother and always wanted to kick his ass but, now he had more than enough of a reason to not only kick his ass, but kill him.

"Heh, don't worry. You'll get yours..." And with that he took off and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Ok then..." Sesshoumaru smirked as he caught Inuyasha's fist, before it jammed him in the face. Inuyasha growled and slammed his head into Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru caught himself before he fell backwards to the ground. When he caught his balance again, he rubbed his forehead and chuckled.

"Heh, that's the first and last time you're going to hit me today..."

He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and flipped him over so that he landed on his back and then he put his foot on his chest and applied pressure just as if he were squashing a bug.

"Argh!!" Inuyasha cried out in pain.

Kagome gasped.

_That was Inuyasha's voice..._she thought. _What's happening...?_

She couldn't even stand. All she could do was lie there...weak, tired, and cold. A side affect of her not eating, or sleeping as much as the doctor told her to after giving blood. Why didn't she do what he told her to do? Maybe because, she never had time and was too busy studying for tests.

Inuyasha's hands grabbed hold of Sesshoumaru's foot that was still painfully stabbing into his chest, slid his hands underneath his foot, and used all his strength to push it up. Sesshoumaru glared down at his sibling struggling and a smile spread across his face, causing Inuyasha's eyebrows to rise in curiosity. He probably liked seeing him like this. Struggling for his life....yeah, some brother to look up to, Inuyasha thought grinding his teeth together.

While his right leg was preoccupied trying to stab a hole into his brother's chest, Sesshoumaru used his left leg to kick Inuyasha up into the air. While he was in the air for a mid second, Sesshoumaru punched his body making him fly at least 10 feet away. (A/N: ok, maybe that wasn't too realistic. But, c'mon! I gotta have some fantasy power in it all! It's hard enough making them both humans! >.> )

Inuyasha screamed loudly when his body slammed against the cold hard ground. His whole body was aching all over, and the weather wasn't making it any better. He put his hand on his chest, where he got stumped, thinking and looking at the white ground.

"Inuyasha, are you ok...?" Kagome's voice sounded like nails against a chalk board. She sounded horrible. Inuyasha didn't feel like talking to her now. Now that he thought about it, why the fuck was he fighting over her anyways? He shook his head and smiled.

_Who knows?_ He told himself

He looked to Kagome and took off his coat and put it over her shoulders.

"You should really get home, you're gonna get really sick being out here in just a skirt" He managed a smile to calm her nerves. But he was really bending down, so that he could scoop up some snow behind his back and Sesshoumaru wouldn't see it.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said pulling his coat tighter around her body.

"Are you done yet? You're lucky that I'm letting you take a 2 minute between each blow I give you"

Inuyasha nodded and wiped some blood from his forehead, while his other hand was still behind him.

"Hey Sesshoumaru what's that?" He pointed.

"What's what?" He said and turned his head slowly.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could while his head was still turned. But right when he reached arm length distance, Sesshoumaru turned back around,

"You really thought I would fall for something so fucking stupid?"

"Well, you did turn your head..."

He chuckled and raised his leg to kick him, but Inuyasha ducked and uppercut him in the jaw.

Spit came flying out Sesshoumaru's mouth.

"Why you little-" He began to swing his fist.

"Heh" Inuyasha mumbled and threw the snowball that he had been secretly forming behind his back, at his face.

Sesshoumaru growled and quickly starting wiping the cold white mask from his face, before Inuyasha took advantage of him not being able to see.

Inuyasha ducked and swung his leg causing Sesshoumaru to trip and fall back.

"See, Sesshoumaru? A snow ball fight. Just how we used to have when we were little"

"Feh. Only I was the one who always got the head shots" He got in fighting stance again, once he had gotten off the ground and wiped all the snow from his face.

------------------

Kagome felt pathetic just sitting there. She knew that the two brothers were fighting...and she knew that Inuyasha had told her to leave. But, she didn't want anyone to get killed. She had to stay! Then again, she wasn't doing an awful lot to stop anything now. She couldn't even stand or barely move. How could she stop two guys from killing each other? She had to think of something...she just had to!

After the long stare down, Sesshoumaru began to lift his foot slightly from the ground. Inuyasha took this as an invitation to go after him too and took off.

But before the two could reach each other, a small beep interrupted the two and they froze in their positions as the small beeping went off, over and over.

Kagome raised her eyebrows.

"What's that beeping coming from?" She looked around to try and find where it was coming from.

Finally, Sesshoumaru pulled his sleeve up, revealing a watch. He clicked a small button, causing the small beeping to stop.

Inuyasha kept his guard up as Sesshoumaru approached him. He put his hand on his shoulder and said....

"Can we finish this another time?"

Inuyasha raised eyebrows in shock.

"What? What do you mean 'another time'?" He lowered his fist somewhat, feeling a bit more comfortable that he wasn't going to attack him after all.

"I have an appointment with someone now. I'll kill you tomorrow"

"Wh-What!? So you're just gonna leave?"

He nodded and picked up his coat from the snowy ground.

He shook off some of the snow that was on it and looked to Inuyasha.

"Tomorrow, for sure" And he ran out of the alley.

For a couple of seconds, Inuyasha didn't even blink. Too in shock of what just actually happened. He squeezed his fist and hurried after Sesshoumaru before he lost him.

When he finally caught up to him, he was running across the street during a green light.

"Hey!!" Inuyasha screamed to the top of his lungs.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see his sibling standing there screaming at him. But he didn't bother to stop running.

"Come back here you coward!!" He said and threw a huge snowball at him from a distance.

He stopped for a second to see if it would hit him or not.

Sesshoumaru kept running until a hard cold ball came from the sky and jammed him in the face. Covering both his eyes.

"You piece of shit!" He screamed

He stopped in his tracks and wiped the snow from his eyes (for the second time...)

"Yes!" Inuyasha cheered. But, shortly stopped when he heard a big horn go off. He ran a bit closer to see what was going on.

Sesshoumaru was still standing in the road and a garbage truck was heading straight his way!

"Oh no..." Inuyasha said. He ran as fast as his legs would let him go, before he was too late.

"Sesshoumaru!!!" He called out, waving both his hands for him to see.

Sesshoumaru used his coat to get the rest of the snow from his face.

"That's better. Just wait til I get my hands on that little-" Once he got his vision back, he immediately saw the two glowing lights.

"I'm not going to make it!" Inuyasha said and ran faster.

He stopped in front of the road. His face covered in frost bite...breathing heavily from running...

"Oh no..." He said; his bangs covering both his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Omigod!! I didn't even mean to make this happen! I swear it! I just got really bored of making the fight serious and all: He swung, he ducked. He fell back....those kinda fighting scenes are really boring to me. So I started getting a bit silly when I made Inuyasha throw the first snowball and I kinda...yeah, got carried away. Hehe. I wasn't really planning on this happening to our dear fluffy. You must all hate me!!! So sorry, but I didn't want Inuyasha to just kill him and then...that would be it! I wanted to make him die in a different way! Now see? I don't think anyone has read a story with Sesshoumaru getting hit by a garbage truck, now have ya?

Oh yeah. Kagome's still in the alley shivering and...Being all depressed. (What a wimp...) This story is going to get REALLY good! So, I advise you all to stay tuned!! I'm on my knees begging you all....please review! I had a lot of fun writing this and I would love to know what you all thought of it! Samy over and out!


	8. A Brothers Death

A/N: Hmm, ever start a Inuyasha fic named, "Foreign Hearts" and not update it for over 4 months straight:sighs: I know just how you feel, for those who have the same problem. It's not that I got bored with it or anything like that...I just didn't have time and when I did had time, it was my time to relax and sleep from all that other free time I didn't have. When I have free time I sleep is that such a crime? And plus, I've been having some problems at school; home, outside, my friends house, everywhere! All these relationship, friend gossip, doing chores, needing money, family arguing and yelling, my dad calling and not hearing from him in 5 years, wondering whether or not to keep my virginity drama has been happening. (Wow, that was a little too much info :gulps and blushes:)Another reason I stopped writing was cuz, I didn't...really know what to write and I didn't want to make it boring for all my readers. (If there still are any of you alive out there...:pokes the frozen readers:) But geez! I can't believe how long its been since I've updated! I think I hit a record. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers and there are still some of ya out there...somewhere...Well, anyways I think it would be a good time to start the chappy now, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this nickel that I found earlier on the ground today : p

**"A Brothers Death"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-**

"Really? He's all better now?" Kagome cheered, tears almost beading in her eyes.

The doctor fixed his glasses so that they were resting on the tip of his nose, and glanced down at his clipboard.

"Indeed. Thanks to all your help Miss.Higarashi, he has made a dramatic recovery. He should regain all of his strength in a couple of weeks. However, he won't be able to use his legs as well as he did before the incident occurred"

"Ok!" Kagome nodded and a grin spread across her face. It's not like she was happy that he was going to be crippled for a while; the fact that he would finally be out of this horrible place and back home. Just knowing that would make her happy. All those blood transfers were definitely worth it. The fainting, dizziness, her being weak all the time...it was all worth it. She nodded.

From that day on, Kagome wore a smile almost every second; even while she was taking a test. She didn't mind that the rumors about her and Inuyasha had gotten worse. She didn't care that Megumi wasn't talking to her that much any more. She almost didn't even care that Inuyasaha wasn't in school for over 2 weeks. Even when she went to drop off his homework to him everyday, he never answered the door. This pale lady with light brown eyes, and long black hair answered it.

Kagome would say, "Hello, I'm here to drop off Inuyasha's homework from today"

And the lady would snatch it from her and shut the door in her face. This is how it happened everyday. One time she could see inside and caught a glimpse of Inuyasha.He was sitting on the couch looking at some papers. But when she noticed Kagome trying to look behind her, she immediately slammed the door in her face; not even taking the homework this time. Kagome set the books in front of the shut door and walked away.

But none of this mattered. Everything was going so wrong...but none of that mattered. None of it at all...Kagome kept telling herself this. She would come home next week and Souta would finally be home. No one could take this happiness from her, no one...no..one...Kagome froze in her tracks from coming outside of the school. Spotting Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around a girl's waist and the girl pressing her mouth against his. A very passionate kiss indeed, with his filthy hands all over her. She finally realized that it was the lady from his house. The one who always answer the door.

Kagome looked down and continued walking her usual route home like any other day.

"Hello Kagome how was your day?" said her mother greeting her at the door.

"Ok" she said taking off her shoes.

Her mother smiled, "I'm glad. Don't forget tonight we're going to be having company. So I want you to straighten up your room and get your homework done"

"It's not like they're coming here just to see my room; aren't they going to be downstairs the whole time?"

"Yes but, I told you to clean it last week anyways. Might as well do it tonight"

Kagome sighed.

"All right mom" and she went upstairs.

Kagome laid on her unmade and sloppy bed.

"Ok Kagome, what shall we think about today?"

She went through her mind and thought about everything that needed to be thought of.

Tonight her mom's boss would be coming over for dinner and some other people from her job. She guessed it must have been some big meeting and her mom offered for them all to have dinner at her house.

She closed her eyes and an image of Inuyasha with his arms wrapped around that girl appeared into her mind. What did he see in her anyways? Yea she was beautiful but completely cold hearted. What is it with people choosing looks over personality? And where did this girl come from? She had never seen her in school or at Inuyasha's house before. Maybe he wanted to take his mind off his brother or something.

It must have been a couple of hours before Kagome fell asleep and heard her mother screaming her name from downstairs.

"Kagome! Please come downstairs there's someone I want you to meet"

Kagome rubbed her eyes and checked herself in the mirror before she went downstairs. When she came strolling down the stairs, she froze at what she saw. _"No way, what's he doing here?" _she thought.

"What a beautiful daughter you have Miss. Higarashi!" A short man in a suit said and shook Kagome's hand. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you very much sir," She continued shaking hands until she realized the only hand she had left to shake was...his.

Inuyasha was dressed in a sharp black suit. His hair freshly combed, a nice smell of cologne and his eyes showed very clearly on his clean smooth face. Kagome tried not to stare too long at him, before someone noticed. He was the first to offer his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you" And he shook her hand.

"Mhmm, this food is great! Especially this steak! Miss. Higarashi, I must know what ingredients you used in this"

Kagomes mom on the other side of the table giggled.

"Oh Mr.Yoroshi, you are too kind. But a magician never reveals their secret" And she winked, taking sip from her glass.

He chuckled.

"So it's a secret eh?" He shoved more food into his mouth.

"Kagome how is your food? Is everything ok?"

Kagome was playing with her food. Not in a childish way. The type of way when you didn't want to eat at all.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"You are acting very strange today. Are you alright honey?" Her mother said and felt her forehead.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry. I'm just...worried about this test I have tomorrow" Kagome blushed at the fact, that everyone at the table was staring at her. Except Inuyasha...

"If you're finished eating, you can go and study in your room if you want to"

She stared down at her plate of food. It looked delicious, but she wasn't really hungry. Maybe it was him that was ruining her appetite. Why was he here? She wanted to know so badly. She scooted her chair out.

"Actually all I need is some fresh air and I'll study...excuse me" She said and brought her plate into the kitchen.

The room became silent as Kagome walked into the kitchen, then opened the screen door and went outside. Right when she slid the door shut, laughter broke out in the room. Kagome felt so embarrassed. Where they laughing at her? Was _he _laughing at her..? She leaned on the wooden railing along side the stairs. She gazed up at the sky. The sun was just about setting. It was an orangey and yellow looking color. Just a couple more days until winter came...well until it came "officially" It had snowed a couple of times, but it wasn't "officially" winter just yet. She closed her eyes tightly and grinded her teeth together.

"I suck!" She screamed out. "..." She opened her eyes back up, tears almost spilling out from the corners of her eyes from her squeezing so tightly. She started down at the lawn. The nice green lawn. The shadow became bigger and bigger as the sun began to slowly set. But before, the whole lawn had been painted all in shadow, she saw a tall shadow rise from inside the house. That shadow came towards the door and when it opened, Inuyasha was standing there. Inuyasaha...Inuyasha himself. They hadn't spoken since the incident. Kagome felt shivers go down her spine as he stared coldly at her. It reminded her of how he used to stare her, get so close to her that she could barley breathe...

"Damn, you're so noisy" He smirked and walked down the wooden stairs next to her; not even opening his eyes and he stepped right next to her.

"What?" Kagome knew that she sounded so stupid right now. Maybe "what" was the only thing that she could spit out at the time. She didn't know what else to say...

Inuyasha ignored her and fished something out his pocket. Kagome simply stood there, watching him from on the porch still. He pushed a button on the black item he had gotten out of his pocket and a click sound went off and he opened the front door to his car.

_'Damn him, what should I say? Should I ask him why he hasn't been in school? No no, that's none of my business...or maybe I should just say'_

"What are you gawking at?" He said rudely getting into his car, with the door still half way open.

She was silent.

"Humph" and he started his car.

Kagome realized that of she didn't say something now; this thing would be bothering her forever.

"Wait!" she screamed, causing him to slam on the brakes, making a screeching sound.

She ran down the steps nearly tripping. He rolled down his window as she rushed to the car.

"Tell me what's going on? Why are you here? Why haven't you been in school and how come you treat me more like dirt than you did before?" She was panting, breathing very hard.

He grabbed a black suitcase that was in the front seat and threw it in the back.

"Get in" He said.

Kagome's eyebrows rose to her hairline in shock.

"What? Get in your...no. I don't get in a car with strangers" She crossed her arms over her chest, refusing to look at him.

"Well fine, if you don't wanna know the answers to all your annoying questions" He began to close the window.

Kagome knew that this was her only chance. She forced her hand into the car before the window had completely sealed shut.

"Ok fine! But don't try anything"

He smirked and turned his head.

She looked back at the house. What would her mom think? If she got in a car with one of the people, from that meeting thingy or whatever. Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

"Hey, you coming or what? I ain't got all night"

"Ok, ok, I'm getting in" And with a slam of a door they were off!

"..." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha.

"..." He looked over to her and then put his eyes back on the road.

"Urrm, where are we going" She stuttered.

"You'll see" He said and turned the wheel left, nearly crashing into another car. Kagomes' body nearly slammed against the door.

They were going so fast, Kagome was clutching into her seatbelt. Inuyasha...wouldn't try to kill her...would he...? She slowly turned her head to the mad driver and his eyes were glowing gold. Those bright glowing eyes...she shook her head and

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screeched to the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha looked over to her like she was crazy.

"What the fuck's the matter with you? What are you screaming for?" And he slammed his feet down on the brakes.

Kagome opened her eyes and started outside her window to see where they were. It was pitch black...she couldn't see anything but this large bright light.

"Can I...get out now..?" She asked timidly.

"If you're finished screaming," he joked.

She opened her door and stepped out the car. She covered her eyes with her hands. It was so bright.

"Where are we?" She said trying to keep her eyes from the light, but wanted to admire it too.

He walked next to her and leaned against the railing.

"I come here, whenever I'm feeling sad or lonely. When it gets real dark like this, all the lights in the city glow... and all you can see are all the lights in the city. Even the small street lights" He turned his head slowly towards Kagome.

Her cheeks had a light pink tint to them.

"Do you...like it?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes I love it! I've never seen anything so pretty before!" She took her place next to him.

"I'm glad," He mumbled.

A small breeze blew up Kagomes' shirt, nearly exposing her chest, but she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her chest. Her face became heated with embarrassment. Oh god, she hoped he didn't see anything. Instead he took off his black coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Stupid girl. Why would you wear a dress in this kinda weather? You know that it's not summer anymore"

Instead of arguing, Kagome got carried away in the warmness of his coat. It smelled so good...and felt so fuzzy against her skin. She tugged at it, making it wrap around her shoulders tighter.

"...Thank you"

"Feh" He said as a welcome.

_'Oh yea!' She realized._

"Your girlfriend probably won't like the idea of us being together like this. Why don't you go wrap you cape around her?" Even her suggesting this, she still tugged onto his warm coat. Not wanting to give it back to him.

"She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh sure. You know you"

"She's my fiancé," He said in the same low tone.

Kagome took a couple of steps back from him. In disbelief of what she just heard.

"But you're only...a teenager! How could you be getting married so soon? Have you even known her a long time?" She nearly shouted at him. But his eyes never left the lights that shined down below in the city.

"Sesshmy brother...he was engaged to her and he had this huge high paid job. In our family, every son is suppose to be very successful. But when I killed..." He swallowed and began again. "When he died, his job and his fiancé were handed over to me to take over. So, in other words I'm sort of taking his place...as if nothing had ever happened"

Kagome stared at his eyes. The eyes which refused to look at her. The eyes that were filled with so much despair and regret for what had happened.

"But how could they just hand all that over to you?"

"I didn't have a choice. I don't even want to do it. But we must keep up the family honor. Our parents aren't around, so we had to make it for ourselves"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but a noisy car came by with loud music blasting.

Another silence after the car had driven by.

"Do you love her...?" Kagome asked. She immediately regretted saying this. But it just sort of...popped out. Her speaking out without her control.

"Why?"

"Well um, if you're going to get married, shouldn't it be to someone you..love?" Her voice was as if a child were asking for some more candy, after gulping down the first pound of it.

He chuckled.

"No, but I don't really feel that _love _is a necessary emotion"

Another akward silence...

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled.

"Yea, you should be" He stood and walked towards her.

Kagome's eyes were faced on the dark cold ground. She felt horrible. Here she was thinking that he was Mr. horrible, when he really was forced into everything. Into marrying a woman he barley even knew and inheriting this big job, that he didn't even want to do. And to make things worse, he has to live with his brothers death...she was such an idiot...she wished there was some way to make it up to him.

"Kagome..." He whispered. He was so close she could hear his breathing.

She looked up and their eyes met.

"Yessum...?"

Silence...

"I..."

"Yes?" She leaned closer.

"I think it's bout time I take you home. Your mom probably thinks that I'm some kinda rapist by now"

Kagome took a step back in disappointment.

"Oh..yes you're ri" Her sentence being cut off by a passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered open. He lowered his arms to the sides of her small waist and pulled her body closer and tighter to hers. A tight warm and simple kiss. He outlined her bottom lip with her tongue. Begging for access to her sweet cavern. She shyly opened her mouth allowing his warm slippery tongue to slide in. His soft moans as his tongue strived deep into her mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers, and then massaged it gently side to side. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He turned his head making the kiss deeper and passionate, so that their mouths fit each other perfectly.

Suddenly a gap was created as he pulled away and broke the kiss. A long piece of saliva sliding down her chin. He licked it off and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry but, I can't be with you" He said, with his chin resting on her head.

A/N: I went to the dentist today with my cousin during school today. I thought i just had a cavity, but it turns out I got some kinda "Ginger-vitice?" I dunno and I gotta get my wisdom teeth pulled! xx I'm dead! I don't know what to do! When it comes to scary surgery, I'm a baby! I know I can't run forever...the dentist said that I should get them taken out fairly soon, while my bone is still soft. Otherwise, if I wait long, it'll hurt more. (Like when my mom got her teeth pulled!) But I'm gonna get only two pulled at the same time. He told me that they'll numb me, so I won't feel any pain while it's happening but, afterwards...I'm gonna be all numb, puffy, blood dripping, and I won't be able to eat anything for a couple of days! Geez, I'm already skinny enough...I'm gonna end up weighing 90 pounds at this rate. Man I hate my life...

My good friend wolfeyes8, gave me a review today, while I was on reading some yaoi (hehe pervy little me) and she encouraged me to update! See? It's things like that that really get me going and writing again. I thought everyone forgot bout this story. So, I wanna thank wolfeyes8. I love you! (She is so sweet) But yea, Samy-chan's back in the writing game, so watch out!


	9. A Surprize Vist

A/N: Hmm, I didn't get quite as many reviews for the last chapter as I wanted to, but I got tired of waiting so I decided to update ...So...how have you all been doing? I've been hungry and lonely lately. Those are usually the two symptoms of my day. I'm actually having relationship problems at the time...with this person that goes to my school. But! We're not going to get into that!;; You guys don't need to know **that **much about the author do ya? Well, anyways I think it would be a good time to start the chappy now, ne?

**Disclaimer:** Would any of you guys actually believe me, if I told you I owned Inuyasha?

**Claimer:** I can fly! (runs and jumps off cliff)

**"A Surprised Visit"**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So?" A drowsy voice mumbled.

"So...?" Kagome replied.

"So...you wanted to talk to me about something..?" The voice getting a little more annoyed with very word.

Kagome put her arms behind her back with this childish look on her face.

"Well! I was wondering, say you were in love with someone with an arranged marriage," she looked up and their face looked as they had just woken up from a long nap, "and so it was impossible for the two people to be together because of this...what do you think the person that likes the other person with the arranged marriage should do?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, why would I know anything about those types of things?" He shrugged.

"Oh come on Souta, haven't you read any lovely stories or poems in those classes of yours? I'm sure there must be something you know about love. Anything at all?" She grinned with her eyes as big as a full moon.

He sighed.

"Aren't you the teenager here? I'm still only 9" In some way he actually enjoyed watching his sister beg him for advice instead of the other way around like usual. _I could get used to this, he thought._

Kagome noticed the self admiration and walked silently out the room.

When she went downstairs to lay down and think, the phone rang.

"Hi..."

"Hey Kagome, it's Megumi"

"Oh, Hey Megumi" She sat up, to talk more clearly.

"Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today"

There was a bunch of noise in the background, Kagome had to listen hard to hear a word she was saying.

"Today?" Kagome sunk deeper into her seat and rubbed her foot on the furry tail that passed her.

"Yea, do you think you could meet me outside the library in a half hour?"

"Ummm, sure! I can meet ya"

Buyo stood on its hind legs and then jumped on Kagomes' lap.

"Ok cool, I'll see you there"

"Ok, bye" Kagome hung up.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and then breathed out. When she opened her eyes again, Buyo was sniffing her face. She smiled and put her hands on its furry back.

Along the way, Kagome was in deep thought. Megumi hadn't really spoken a word to Kagome for almost 3 or 4 weeks now. Now she's suddenly calling to hang out? Maybe, she wants to apologize for her behavior before or maybe the rumors have gotten worse, to the point that she just wants to spit in her face. A nasty image of her spitting a logy in Kagome's face, refused to leave her mind.

"Hey ya made it!" She shouted and waved her arms wildly in the air.

Kagome waved back and smiled.

"Thanks for coming, I really appreciate it!"

"Oh no problem, anytime" Kagome stared at her hair, it was darker and a bit longer than when she remembered.

"Hey, lets go get some ice cream. It's on me" She smiled and winked.

Kagome froze for a second. She knew right then that Megumi had returned to her...finally. She smiled.

"Sounds good"

They had both gotten Cookie Dough. Kagome offered to pay for at least hers, but Megumi insisted on paying for both of them.

"Cookie Dough is my all time favorite!" Megumi said walking out of the store with a huge ice cream cone in her hand.

"Yea, me too" Kagome shyly agreed walking behind her.

Just like old times...

Megumi spun around quickly and shouted, "Hey Kagome!"

Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Um yea?"

She licked a small part of her ice cream, "I love you"

Kagome raised her eyebrows in shock. "Love...?" Kagome had no idea that Megumi was...lesbian. When they were little and up until now, all she talked and looked at were guys. She never told her anything about how she felt about girls in that way. Images of Megumi trying to kiss her came crashing into her head. She felt herself blush and hid her face behind her ice cream, like she was trying to lick a part of it that was melting.

"You...what?" She finally managed to reply.

Megumi gave the biggest grin.

"How many times has a guy said that to you?" Her voice seemed rather faint now.

Kagome tilted her head to one side, confused.

"Did you know when a guy asks you if you're cheating on him, 9 out of 10 percent he's actually the one who's seeing some else?"

"What are you-" Kagome stopped and stared at the long line of ice cream that was dripping from her cone onto the ground. Then another drop came crashing down. Only it wasn't ice cream. It was water. Tears. And she soon realized...

Kagome's arms dropped at her sides.

"Oh Megumi..."

"Mom, Souta, I'm home!" Kagome took off her shoes and closed the door behind her.

"Mom?" She went into the kitchen, no one was there. She went into all the rooms in the house. There was absolutely no one home. She scratched her head.

Kagome went back downstairs into the kitchen and crossed her arms.

"Where are they?" She began to walk back into the living room, until a pink piece of paper caught her eye.

Kagome, took Souta out for some new clothes. We'll be back in a couple of hours. If you're hungry warm up some leftovers in the fridge.

"Hmm, lucky" She mumbled and tossed the note.

The door bell rang.

"Who could that be?"

It rang again.

"Just a minute!"

She unlocked the door and opened it. She felt goose bumps all over her body when she saw who it was.

It was that girl that Inuyasha was engaged to! Why was she here?

She had the most piercing expression on her face. One of the scariest looks she's ever seen on a woman so beautiful. It reminded her of Inuyashas' everyday expression.

"Um...hi. How can I--"

Kagome froze and put her hand on her stinging red cheek.

"Next time, I find out about you sneaking off with my fiancé, it'll be much worse" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Kagome closed the door and slid down onto the ground, with her back against the door.

"Ow..."

She leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

A/N: It's been a while huh? Well, I told ya that I was back in the writing game and I meant it! So how'd ya'll like this new chappy? I meant for more fluffy Kagome and Inuyasha stuff, but I thought that's I be mean to Kagome and kinda make everything…Not Her Way. Just to balance out the people who like Kikyou and Kagome. I'm going to bake some cookies now! Ja ne! ♦☺


	10. A Good Day

A/N: Hi all! Been a while since I updated eh? Well, not only did I have a serious writers block, but I was so embarrassed of the last chapter that I decided not to show my face around for this story for a while. But I got a bunch of random reviews for my other story and another one for this story. My spirits were uplifted once again!

Disclaimer: I don't own this great anime

Claimer: I do happen to own this story and no one else owns it! Only me! Not an annoying little brat named Steven! No! **Only** me! Whew, sorry bout that. ;;

"A Good Day"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaa...aaah...aaaaaaaaaachoooo!" Kagome nearly blew a hurricane into her tissue.

"Oh Kagome, you caught your monthly cold already?" Megumi sympathized but, was sure to keep her distance from the germ queen.

Kagome sniffed and pampered her small pink nose.

"Yea, when I woke up this morning I was sniffing like crazy," she sighed, "hopefully my cold this year won't be as bad as the one last year."

The winter really was finally here, Kagome thought. She wasn't really too fond of this "jolly" season. It was a tradition that she'd get a deathly cold every winter. Last year she was out of school for nearly 3 weeks straight. Hopefully this year, her cold wouldn't be so bad...yea right.

The two girls stopped at the light; waiting patiently for it to turn green. Being outside wasn't really nourishing her cold. She wrapped her hand knitted scarf tighter around her neck.

"Hey Kagome do you know what day it is? Please tell me we don't have gym..." The light turned green.

"What is it with you and gym?" Kagome chuckled, quickly crossing the street before it turned red again. School was right across the street.

Megumi responded with a face that looked like she just swallowed a fly. Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The class room was unusually cold today. So much for the daily heating Kagome pouted. Half the class was curled up into a ball while they were sitting in their seats, trying to maintain some sort of heat.

Mr. Morioka stood from behind his desk, "I'm sorry about the heat class, some snow got into the basement and they're working on getting the heat up and running again."

The class responded with groans and moans. Their school has just about the laziest janitors in the world. Not a lot of them, and they were about as dumb as a rock. Not a very dependent source for getting the heat fixed. The whole school knew they were doomed for the winter now. And Kagome feared her cold would take advantage of the freezing places she would be everyday for 6 hours.

"But don't worry about keeping warm; I've planned various activities to get us moving, so we're not freezing in one spot for too long," he turned around and gathered a folder off his desk, "I hope you all have been keeping up with your reading because you're going to be having a quiz towards the end of the period."

The class responded with another miserable moan.

"But!" He said to quiet the whole class before they started complaining, "we're going to be doing some activities to help refresh your mind from previous chapters you read." He took papers out the folder and began distributing them in each row. "So, if you haven't even looked at the book, then you'll have some idea of what **7** chapters you've been missing out on."

Kagome stretched her arm out to get a tissue from the box that was next to the pencil sharpener. Wiping her nose she read over the sheet:

Class Activity

"Life Centers- Paradigms of Life"

It is easy to find ourselves becoming "centered" on those things hat we spend much of our time thinking about or what we think is most important to us. In the "7 Habits of Highly Effective Teens," 10 different centers were identified.

Yours task today is to write a short role play illustrating how a person can become centered on one of these Life Centers. The idea is to illustrate how they may limit the person. The rest of the class will now know what the life center is but should be able to figure out through your role-play. Your group/partner will illustrate the circled life center below.

The Life Centers are: (1) Parents (2) School (3) Work (4) Sports/Hobbies (5) Boyfriend (6) Friend (7) Enemy (8) Hero (9) Self (10) Girlfriend

Try to complete the role-play within the next 15-20 minutes. Write the role-play in the space below and the back of this sheet.

"I want you all to read over the sheet and join with a partner. I think there'll be one group of 3." The teacher said sitting on an empty desk and sipping some coffee from his cup.

Every student scattered around the classroom searching for a work buddy. One girl screamed, one guy gave another a high five and even a nerd giggled with joy when he found that his best friend would be his partner. Kagome on the other hand, didn't have her friend Megumi in the same Health class. And with the rumors still flying everywhere about her and Inuyasha, it hasn't really been a piece of cake trying to make some new friends. Kagome knew that she would be forced to be in a group of snotty preps or dumb jocks. Hopefully she would be put with the nerds, at least all they talked about were Yu-gi-oh trading cards. In about 2 minutes everyone had a partner except Kagome who was still sitting in the seat she had been sitting in since the beginning of class.

"S'cuse me, Kagome?" A males voice said from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to a boy with peanut butter brown hair, dark blue eyes and a friendly smile on his face.

"Umm, yes?" She replied.

"Do you have a partner?" His voice was very soothing and friendly. Kagome knew that he had all the features of an extremely attractive an popular guy. But for some reason she didn't really feel interested at all. She didn't really have the energy to go all goo goo over some cute guy right now.

"No, I don't. _And I doubt I'll ever have one."_ She said saying the last part in her head, rather than out loud.

"Mind if I work with you? I kinda came in late and couldn't find anyone to work with." He laughed nervously and looked around for some reason or another. But Kagome brushed the thought aside for now.

"Oh please, you're more than welcomed. I thought I would have to work alone again." She said and smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks!" He said ecstatic and pulled up a chair from a desk behind.

Lots of eyes were drawn by this...she didn't know his name yet, but once he sat down next to the girl who had been completely buried in rumors the past month, everyone looked at her like, Ok, how much did you pay him?

"Ok, so what are we suppose to be doing?" He said so cheerful that it was beginning to rub off Kagome in a way.

"Well, we're suppose to look at each other and then-" Kagome stopped talking when she realized that the teacher was trying to quiet down the class.

"Ok, so you all understand right? You will observe your partner and when I say change you'll turn around and make changes, then your partner will have to identify what changes were made. Everyone understand?" He said looking around. The class made a funny noise that Kagome assumed was a yes. "Ok then, you guys need to stand up for this, "everyone in the class stood, some sat on desk because they thought it was funny to do the exact opposite of what the teacher said. "Now, take a good look at your partner."

Kagome and the brown head boy exchanged glances. A shade of pink crept onto his face, confusing Kagome. Had she given him her cold? She quickly covered her nose with her tissue and began to observe the very attractive boy. He wore the boys school uniform, a light black long sleeved jacket, with black pants and dark shoes. Under his suit she could see a very thin chain underneath his jacket. She saw a bit of white under his jacket too and on his wrist he wore a small brown watch. Kagome assumed that he was done checking Kagome out because when the teacher said, "Turn around and change," he turned around rather fast, as if he were trying to hide something. "Make 5 changes. You may only change what you have on now, there will be no additions." Kagome untied one of her shoelaces, loosened her red ribbon that came with her school uniform, pushed one sock down, put her hair back into a pony tail, and turned her ring around so it was backwards. _He'll never know. _Kagome laughed to herself sarcastically. "Now observe what changes your partner made and raise your hands when you're done." Kagome turned around to see what changes attractive brown head made. They both turned to each other at the same time.

His bangs were sloppily brushed to the left side, his gold chain was now clearly revealed, one of his pant legs was pulled up, one of his buttons on his uniform were undone and his collar was popped up. His changes being pretty identical to Kagome's.

"Wow." They both said at the same time and was followed by a nervous chuckle from both. They raised their hands and this pattern continued another 3 times until the teacher changed the activity. The quiz at the end of class was just about the easiest Kagome had ever taken. Every now and then, the brown hair boy would smile at her from across the room. Kagome would reply with a pleasant smile to be polite but, still she felt nothing towards him. Unlike other the other girls and especially Megumi.

"You're crazy! He asked to be your partner and everything?" Megumi screeched jumping out of her spot next to Kagome on the bleachers. Kagome hushed her because the assembly was beginning.

"Yea, I think he only asked me because he came late and I was the only person in class without a partner." Kagome whispered into Megumi's ear.

"But I heard he was looking you all class...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would ya?" She teased.

Kagome felt herself blush in embarrassment. "M-Megumi hush! They're talking now!" Kagome wasn't really interested in what the assembly was about, but she would say anything to get off this subject with Megumi. No matter what she would say, it would never convince Megumi.

"Quiet now...Quiet!" The principal shouted uncontrollably but then gathered herself in a matter of seconds.

There was some chitter chatter in the back, but teachers walking along the aisle quickly put it to a end.

"Thank you. Now, I do not know if anyone's heard about it yet. but this weekend, there will be a ski trip to Yamagata Zao Onsen ( Zao Mountain) The trip will cost 1,000 yen. The money will be a fundraiser to new lockers next year. Now, if you're interested in this trip, please go to the office and get your permission slips. Permission slips will not be accepted on the day of the trip." Another teacher approached the principal and whispered something in her ear. While they were discussing whatever the whole auditorium began to chatter again.

"Hmm, a ski trip...? That sounds pretty fun, doesn't it Megumi?" Kagome curiously turned to Megumi who was talking to one of her other friends a couple seats ahead of where they were sitting.

"Yea, I really wanna go but I don't know how I would ever get my mom to lend me that kind of money. I have to do triple my chores just to get enough for a weeks school lunch." She sighed.

"Oh bummer..." Kagome thought out loud.

"Do you think you'll be able to go?" Megumi asked trying not to make Kagome feel bad about her.

"Um...I don't know. I'm gonna have to beg my heart out, I know that. Maybe I'll get a discount if my mom chaperones or something," she shrugged, "but I know I'm going to ask her about it. Could you ask your mom too? I'd really love it if we could go together." Kagome frowned a little.

"Oh, of course! I don't know what the results will be, but I'll try. Hopefully she'll say yes and we'll have the best weekend of our lives!"

------------------------------------------------

"What? Are you serious mom? I can go?" Kagome felt her heart skip a beat or speed up a couple 50 beats when she heard her mother say yes to paying her fee to go on the ski trip.

Her mother was in the kitchen, sitting at the table and chopping up some carrots that she was getting ready to cook for dinner. It was like she didn't even know what she just told Kagome. She seemed to be acting so calm and whatever about it. Kagome was a bit confused, but not enough to argue!

"Yes, I think it would be nice for you to go skiing with your classmates on the mountains. I remember I went on that same trip when I was in high school. I had to do triple my house chores with no allowance for 2 months!" She giggled and began chopping up the celery.

"Ohhh thank you so much mom! I gotta call Megumi and tell her!" Kagome bounced out of the kitchen like a big bunny rabbit with the biggest grin of her face. She grabbed the phone, and pounded on the digits as fast as her heart was beating.

She put her ear to the phone, waiting impatiently as the rings echoed in her mind. They seemed to be much louder than usually. It was about 5 rings until someone answer, it was Megumi's mom.

"Good afternoon!" She was panting.

"Hi Miss. Shimaguchi, is Megumi home yet?"

"Oh hello Kagome, yes she's in the living room. I can never get her off that Mtv, darn new America tv shows."

"Mtv...?" Kagome asked out of curiosity. But Kagome could hear the phone being carried into the other room.

"Megumi dear, Kagome's on the phone."

Lots of noises and music in the background.

"Ok, hold on-" And Kagome couldn't really hear what she said after that.

"Oh, by the way Kagome are you going on that ski trip too?" Her voice seemed to a tad bit from a whisper.

"Yea, my mom said she went when she was in high school and it was lots of fun. She said, she'd love the chance for me to experience it too." Ok, so maybe she was trying to convince her a bit. But how devastated Kagome would be now that she got her mother to say yes and Megumi couldn't go with her. She'd be crushed if she'd had to spend such a great trip with those rumor fiends.

"Yea, I saw a paper of it sticking out of Megumi's bag. She hasn't asked me about it yet, do you think she wants to go?" It sounded like the phone was being carried all over the house now.

"Yes! I'm definitely sure that she would just love to go on such a trip." Kagome tried to contain her excitement. Maybe she could convince the mother.

"Hmm, but it costs so much..." She said, taking a step back.

"Well, my mom said when her mom paid for her trip she took off 2 months of allowance (ok, maybe 1 month, but this had to be convincing!) and 4 weeks of tripled chores." Kagome's lips curled into a clever smile. That of a cats.

"Ya know, if I did take off Megumi's allowance for a month or 2, that should pay for more than half of the trip." From the sound of it, it looked like she had taken the step forward again.

A silence.

"Miss...Hismitsu...?"Kagome called out, wandering where all the noise had disappeared to.

"Yes, Kagome I think I will let her go on that trip. It would be nice for her to get a taste of snow once in a while. She's always in the house in the winter anyways. Ha, if it weren't for you, she's probably take a bus to school!" She giggled that loud motherly giggle she always giggled when she made a "hilarious" joke.

Kagome didn't know what to say to that, but to laugh with her until they were interrupted by Megumi on the other line.

"Ok mom, I got it."

"Ok dear, when you're off I need to talk to you downstairs. Goodbye Kagome and thanks." Click.

"Whoa, thanks for what?" Megumi asked very curiously.

"Megumi! My mom's letting me go on the trip! And I'm pretty sure that your mom's letting you go too." Now it was on Kagome's side where all the crazy noises were being made.

"What? Bu-But how do you know?" Her voice becoming as high as Kagome's.

"I talked her into to it with some of the reasons my mom decided to let me go and she was really considering it. I seriously think that you're gonna go too." Kagome could hear Megumi's bed springs springing up and down.

"Aw dude! Lemme call you back, I'm gonna go downstairs and see what she says! Bye!"

"Bye, Good luck!" Both phones were hung up. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest. True, maybe they were both acting way out of control just over an expensive ski trip. But it was more of the fact that her and Megumi were officially on good terms again and they could share these experiences together. She loved it and she knew the feeling was mutual this time.

Kagome threw her head on the couch and grinned at the thought of what the ski trip would be like and how much fun her and Megumi would have together. Besides her cold, which seemed to calm down a bit, class went really well, everyone was pretty nice to her. Especially that brown hair boy. This was a good day. _Wonder who that is._

"Hello?" She said sitting back up to answer the phone.

"Hey..."

Kagome's memory exploded with shock as she immediately recognized the very familiar voice.

"I-Inuyasha...?"

A/N: Yaaaayyy! Hell yea! Hell yea. Take a look at how long this chapter is! Aw man, I am so freakin' proud of myself. I hope you guys are proud of me too. I typed this in about a week or maybe 5 days. Getting so many unexpected reviews for my other story really put me in a good mood, so I went to updating this story and I decided to make this chappy really long to make up for that last crappy chappy I wrote.

Heh, it was pretty fun writing the scene in Kagome's Health class. I thought instead of just saying. "Yea, they're in class and everyone still hates Kagome," I could actually go into detail for once. (and she even made a new hot friend!) I actually got out some old worksheets that were assigned a while ago by my Health teacher and decided to give Kagome and her fellow class mates the exact same assignment! Lol, pretty lame activity eh? It was pretty amusing when my class did it though. :P

Well, I thought it would kind of ruin the chappy if I carried on with the Inuyasha conversation, so I just decided to end it there. (and partly because I got kinda lazy and wanted to post this before I went to bed ;;) I'll be updating my other Ff9 story soon enough. Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I seriously, deeply and completely mean it. See how good of a mood it put me in? Heck, if I keep getting reviews like I am now, maybe all of my new updates will be this long.

Thanks again, Review! (Please...)


	11. Ill Help You Pack

A/N: Uh...hiya guys. How's the cookie crumblin'...? silence Heh Well um...I...Ok! I know that I have been gone for about 2 years and some odd months! And I know that I lied to you guys again! And I know I haven't updated or so much as even shown my face here for muchos looooong :pants: Um yea, so I got inspired once again, by random stuff. My friend finally came out the darkness of 3 years and updated her story and plus I was still getting a decent amount of reviews. Midterms are just about over and I got some free time, so I figured, hell! Why not? So, have you been well behaved while I've been gone? OoOohHhHh, I've missed ya'll so much! Oh um, how bout we get "reacquainted" at the end of the chappy? okies?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASAHA! (But I do own you evil laugh)

_Tip:_ You may want to just look over the last chapter real quick, just to know where I left off, cuz I know I had to to know what was going on

_**"I'll Help You Pack"**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Hey..."_ The hollow voice answered.

Kagome's memory exploded as her lips hesitated to form words. It had been over 3 months since they last spoke. And it wasn't even that big of a deal really. Life went on, Kagome got to hang out with her friends more often and the rumors had died out. It was as if Inuyasha had never even been transferred into their school or in her life. She did see him about 3 weeks ago, but it was only the side of his head getting into a car. And she didn't think that he even noticed her walking by.

"Inuyasha...?" She asked, obviously knowing it was him. But she felt the need to ask anyways.

"What?" He said.

Kagome remembered how rude and impatient he was and suddenly didn't want to talk anymore. Why does he always do this? He's such a asshole. She doesn't know what she ever saw in him in the first place. She wished she had never even met him.

She ran her fingers through her hair." Nothing. It's just been a whi--" "Listen." He interrupted her so anxiously. "I'm moving back to Tokyo tomorrow. It's harder to handle all this business overseas, because most of it is with Japan. So there's no point in staying here any longer."

"..."

"Tell your mother how much I enjoyed her company, she's a very sweet lady."

"..."

"...Kagome?" Kagome felt a sudden blush come over her. It had been so long since he had called out her name...

He had been gone forever, and now he just randomly calls her telling her that he's leaving for good? She couldn't keep doing this. She just didn't have the energy to keep getting all pumped up over Inuyasha. _I mean, what does he want me to say? "No Inuyasha, don't leave me again! I love you!" _

"Oh...what about school and everything? You were doing so well." She asked pretending to care and be interested.

"The schools a piece of shit. I already know everything. I've been wasting my time from the moment I first transferred here."

For some reason Kagome didn't hear anything he said except _"...wasting my time from the moment I first transferred here." _This sparked a bit of anger.

"I couldn't agree more!" She sloppily slammed the phone down on its charger. What a jerk! For him to just say that! But he's right in a way, it was a waste of time him coming here. Mostly of hers. She kept rubbing her face with her hands and growling. Then she would scratch and mess up her hair until she was satisfied. These were her usual patterns when she got frustrated. She jumped on her bed and kicked all her pillows onto the floor. "Stupid baka! Baka Baka Baka Baka! I hate you Inuyasha! Just go back to Tokyo! I don't care! I'm sure you and Kykou will be very happy together!" She somehow got her feet all tangled in her sheets and uncontrollable lost balance and fell on the hard floor. As soon as she untangled the blankets the doorbell rang. "Mom!" She screamed sitting back on her destroyed bed. But there was no reply. "Mooomm, door!" The door bell continued to ring. "Oh yeah! She said she was going to take a nap." She rushed downstairs and opened the door, just about after 6 rings.

"Who said you could hang up stupid girl?" Kagome hadn't seen Inuyasha in 'regular' clothes for a while. Well that could a been just because she hadn't seen him in so long too. He wore baggy sweatpants, with a tucked in t-shirt and had nothing on his feet. Kagome almost forgot that he lived right next store.

"Well I thought I'd do both of us a favor and stop the time wasting!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just like you said, right? You had been wasting your time since you first came here." She heard some noises from upstairs and realized that she might have been screaming too loud.

"What the fuck are you screaming about? I didn't mean--" He saw Kagome's mom standing at the top of the stairs giving a big yawn.

"Kagome, what's going on? What's with all the noise?" She clamped her hand over her mouth to stop another loud yawn.

Kagome turned around a little embarrassed. "Oh! Mom, I uhh was just having a conversation with..."

"Inuyasha! Where ever have you been? You never seem to stop by anymore and I can barley catch even a glimpse of you at work, with you being in charge of everything now." Her mother seemed to snap right out of sleepy mode, when she saw Inuyasha. _What's so great about seeing him?_ Kagome wanted to say.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higarashi, but I've been swamped every minute with new deals and sales. I barley have any time to myself anymore." He sounded so much different when he spoke to her mom. Not like when he talked to Kagome and called her stupid and told her to shut up.

"I bet you are! But what's this I hear about you taking the business in Tokyo?" Her mom didn't even care that she had bed hair and sleepy dust in her eyes. Inuyasha was just too much of a honor as a guest at your house.

"Yes I will be moving back to Tokyo to continue the business. It will be a lot easier to sell our products and work with them side by side, rather than overseas. I don't belong here Mrs. Higarashi. I was doing a lot better in Tokyo, than Japan."

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I hope it wasn't too much of waste coming here." Mrs. Higarashi sympathized.

"Oh no Mrs. Higarashi. Although some things did seem useless and unimportant in the beginning," his eyes connected with Kagome's, who was now, heading in the other room, "I don't regret a single thing and wouldn't take back any of the things I've learned and the people I've met..."

It felt like they were the only two people in the room at that moment. Like he was talking directly to her. Kagome's eyes felt hot with tears as his eyes looked into hers. His deep dark eyes. Those beautiful eyes staring into hers.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Why don't you come in and have dinner with us one last time before you take off?" She got behind him and closed the door behind him, before he even agreed.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble. I'd hate to barge in on your meal."

"Don't be silly," she said, "It'll take about an hour or two, you can just make yourself at home till then." She walked right past Kagome into the kitchen, leaving the two strangers in the living room alone.

"But uh, mom do you need help with anything?" She asked looking for a reason to preoccupy herself.

"Oh Kagome, don't be so rude. If you help me with dinner, Inuyasha will be sitting in the living room all by himself." She already had her apron on, ready to tackle the meal all by herself. Kagome usally helped her mother cook, except for when she was too busy studying or came down with the flu.

"Why do you watch this crap?" Inuyasha complained.

"Crap? Who calls "Hamtaro Little hamsters Big adventures" crap, except you?" Kagome sat with a pillow inbetween her legs and turning up the volume on her favorite evening show. Last episode, Hamtaro and the gang had met Bijou, the pretty french hamster.All the hamsters like her. She likes Hamtaro, but Hamtaro hasn't shown any sign of his affections back. The Boss is head over heels for Bijou and will do anything for her.

"I don't know anything about television, but I do know enough to know whats the most stupidest show on earth!" He laughed.

"Oh yeah Mr. Judge? Why don't you find us something to watch, since you have such great taste and all?" She threw him the remote.

He caught it and stared down at the buttons. There were so many...what did they all mean?

Now that Kagome thought about it, she never did see a television set anywhere in Inuyasha's house. Is it possible that Inuyasha had never watched tv?

The screen began to flicker on and off, and the volume sky rocketed out the tv. You would think since Inuyasha was a big time boss he would be smart with technology and stuff like that, but he was worse than a small infant. Kagome felt herself chuckle.

"And what is so funny?" Inuyasha asked still holding the remote.

"N...nothing, I just...hahahaha!! You have no idea how to use a remote control do you Inuyasha?"

He blushed. "Why the hell would I even care about learning such a stupid and useless ability anyways? This stuff rots your brain you know." He rolled his eyes at her and continued pressing the gazillion colorful buttons.

"What! Are you saying that my brains rotten?"

"Well, that could be the reason why you scored so poorly on midterms."

"...you jerk!!" She grabbed his hair and swung him around like a cowgirl.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" He screeched.

"Take it back! My brain is NOT rotten!" She pulled harder.

"AAAAAAHHH!!!"

Kagome's mom poured some tea in the cups and smiled. "Oh, it's so nice to see Kagome happy again."

"Wow mom that was delicious!" Kagome said patting her belly.

"I agree Mrs.Higarashi, that was the best meal I have had in a long time."

"Oh you two!" She blushed. "I just threw in a bunch of veggies, rice and fish together, it was nothing."

"Well what ever technique you use, it made a very delicious meal indeed." Inuyasha patting his mouth with a napkin.

"You are most kind. So, when will you be leaving for Tokyo?" She smiled warmly at him.

"First thing tomorrow morning." He replied.

"Aww, I was hoping I could have another meal together before you left, but I guess not." She frowned.

"Thank you Mrs.Higarashi. One thing that I know I'll miss is dining with you and your daughter."

She smiled, "Anytime."

"I'm sorry to be going so soon, but I still have much to pack. I thank you for yours kindness and hospitality." he picked up his plate and cup.

"Oh! I'll take care of that for you. You go on and pack, I've been needing to do the dishes all day anyways."

"Thank you, it was very nice meeting you." He touched her shoulder and smiled.

Kagome's mother walked past her and winked. However, Kagome had no idea what she was trying to hint.

Inuyasha began walking out the door, until Kagome yelled,"Wait!"

He turned around with his hand on the knob.

"I'll...um help you pack." She blushed.

"Heh, if you must..." He smiled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it short, I really wanted to make it longer, but my boyfriend's on the phone and we'll prolly be talking all nite::drools:: Heh, so! I hope you enjoyed this chappy, I'll be updating Words of a Thief sometime soon too, so don't go forgetting about lil samy here! D. It would be nice to get some reviews and know how everyone's doing this year in 2007. I've missed you guys and I feel like I've moved to the other side of the world, came back and you guys were still here waiting for me! So lemme know how life's been for all ya'll ok? Ok, toodooloo!!! 


End file.
